<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meiwaku by Geru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081027">Meiwaku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geru/pseuds/Geru'>Geru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Murder, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geru/pseuds/Geru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя много лет после Национального Атобе встречает Кайдо на уличном корте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Kadou Kaoru, Echizen Ryouma/Kaidou Kaoru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meiwaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание: 1. 迷惑 (мейваку) - сложное японское понятие о том, что любое действие может причинить беспокойство другому. Из-за этого же любое проявление помощи и внимания становится частью ухаживания. 2. Волосы цвета Фуджи - не закрашиваемая естественная седина, когда темные волосы словно присыпаны снегом. 3. Кансайский акцент передан с помощью трасянки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Чёрт! Они что, сговорились все? – Атобе раздраженно бросил мобильник на кресло машины и потер виски. Глава корпорации "Атоей" – Атобе Кейго – привык к жесткому графику личных и деловых встреч, занятий, летучек и прочего. Он был истинным героем своего времени и знал, что только работой его семья добилась того, что имела, и он следовал по тому же пути. Сейчас он ехал с одной встречи на другую. Ехал, но встреча сорвалась. Он попробовал изменить своё расписание, чтобы занять время, но секретари так и не смогли ничего сделать. Никто не был готов встретиться с ним прямо сейчас. И внезапно образовавшееся окно в пару часов поставило Атобе в тупик. Он не знал, чем ему заняться.</p>
<p>Он посмотрел в окно, пытаясь придумать достойную и полезную замену.</p>
<p>– Кабаджи, езжай к тому корту!</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>Атобе улыбнулся и расслабился. Откинулся на спинку кресла. Партия в теннис – это действительно достойная замена пустому времени. В багажнике всегда лежали две сумки: с ракетками и клюшками для гольфа. Потому что великие дела творятся не только внутри офисных стен и в кабинетах сильных мира сего. Деятельные люди предпочитают активный отдых.</p>
<p>Кабаджи свернул на парковку. Верный друг, надёжный товарищ, спарринг-партнер и личный тренер. Сколько лет уже они вместе? Кажется, всю жизнь. Атобе вспомнил заголовки некоторых статей в жёлтой прессе и нахмурился. Нет, не в том смысле. Кабаджи был выше этого, а у Кейго хватало других занятий, вместо того чтобы плодить грязные слухи. Да что там, даже в баре в Роппонги Атобе не мог появиться и развлечься как полагает золотой молодёжи. Одно неверное движение, взгляд не туда, поцелуй не с той девушкой – и вся карьера, вся его корпорация полетят к чертям. Кто их знает, этих девушек, двадцать им или еще и шестнадцати нет. Магия макияжа, накладок на грудь и другие части тела меняла девушек кардинально. Атобе столкнулся один раз с подобным случаем, и тогда еле удалось избежать скандала. А после ему еще и довелось присутствовать при таком преображении и наблюдать процесс воочию. Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества? Едва ли. Больше он на это попадаться не хотел. "Золотой мальчик, рожденный под счастливой звездой и с золотой картой во рту", как про него писали в газетах. Ну-ну. Не все можно купить, кое-что покупать и вовсе не следует, поэтому работа и только работа. А свадьбу ему подготовят родители, когда придёт время. В его мире только так это и делается.</p>
<p>Кабаджи остановил машину. Атобе скинул пиджак и, оставив его в машине, вышел.</p>
<p>– Кабаджи?</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>Лишних напоминаний не требовалось, Мунехиро уже доставал сумку с ракетками из багажника. До корта они прошли пешком. Небольшая прогулка в парковой зоне привела Атобе в более благодушное состояние, и он даже рассказал Мунехиро пару анекдотов, которые услышал на встрече.</p>
<p>Они зашли на корт. Атобе оценил маленькую коробку, окружённую деревьями. От них веяло свежестью, и, несмотря на то, что сам корт всегда находился под солнцем, палящие лучи ощущались не такими сильными. Кабаджи прошёл к скамейке, чтобы поставить сумку и достать ракетки, когда позади них раздался низкий голос:</p>
<p>– Здесь занято!</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>Атобе обернулся. Перед ним стоял молодой мужчина с ракеткой в руках и сердитым взглядом осматривал Атобе.</p>
<p>– Я видел сумку, так что наверняка вы пришли играть. Но это частная территория, и вам здесь не место.</p>
<p>Атобе почувствовал, как медленно нарастает его гнев. Сегодня совершенно точно все против него.</p>
<p>– Ты знаешь, кто я?</p>
<p>Атобе надменно вскинул голову, становясь в позу, которая должна быть знакома этому плебею. Газеты, телевидение, брелки, фотографии. Атобе был везде! Мужчина прикидывается идиотом, говоря, что не знает Атобе?</p>
<p>– Какой-то пижон, решивший, что ему все можно. Иди отсюда. В другом конце парка тоже есть корт, он свободен. Этот нет.</p>
<p>"Нет, не прикидывается", – решил Атобе. "Действительно – идиот".</p>
<p>– На мой взгляд, этот тоже свободен. Ты один и не можешь играть, верно? Так что ничего, подвинешься, – хмыкнул Атобе.</p>
<p>– Слышь, ты, хлыщ. Этот корт принадлежит детскому приюту. Через полчаса сюда придут дети, которым повезло намного меньше, чем тебе. У них и так ничего нет, так еще какой-то урод в лакированных ботинках собирается отобрать их корт.</p>
<p>Мужчина раздраженно зашипел, угрожающе надвигаясь на Атобе. И Кейго нахмурился, разглядывая его. Память на лица и имена была его профессиональной гордостью. И он мог поклясться, что уже видел этого человека.</p>
<p>– А что ты здесь тогда делаешь? Ты тоже не похож на подкидыша.</p>
<p>Атобе кивнул на ракетку. Дорогая марка. Кроссовки не изношенные, можно сказать, новые, при том что игра в теннис быстро разбивает даже самую хорошую обувь. Мужчина опять зашипел.</p>
<p>– Я их тренер. Сейчас разминаюсь. Поэтому тебе стоит...</p>
<p>Атобе выиграл для себя время. Он хотел вспомнить человека, стоящего напротив, иначе не завершенное воспоминание промучает его весь день. Атобе внимательно рассматривал мужчину. Короткие волосы, разлет нахмуренных бровей, большие глаза, грубые манеры. Возраст примерно тот же, что и у самого Кейго. Отчаявшись, он прервал тираду мужчины, дошедшего до "Засуну ракетку тебе туда, где солнце не светит, если не уберешься".</p>
<p>– Мы знакомы. Я определённо помню твоё лицо. И раз ты не узнаешь меня, то пожалуйста, могу представиться: Атобе Кейго.</p>
<p>Мужчина замер, забыв закрыть рот. Атобе усмехнулся, ну наконец-то, стандартная реакция. Но мужчина превзошёл его ожидания.</p>
<p>– А ну, пшел отсюда!</p>
<p>– Что? Теперь-то почему? – удивился Кейго.</p>
<p>– Администрация приюта просила помощи у твоей корпорации несколько лет, и ни хрена. Эти письма, кажется, даже не прочли.</p>
<p>Атобе нахмурился. Да, "Атоей" спонсирует несколько школ, занимается благотворительностью, но о письмах просителей он ничего не слышал.</p>
<p>– Как называется ваш приют и что вы хотели? – деловым тоном осведомился он. Мужчина замер.</p>
<p>– Приют Святого Антония. А насчет прошения, ну... Я точно не в курсе. Я приходящий тренер. Пару лет назад просили корт, но дети сделали поделки и мы продали их через интернет. Кто-то откликнулся и внёс пожертвования. На вырученные деньги мы арендовали площадку, построили корт и купили оборудование.</p>
<p>Гонор мужчины пропал, и Атобе ещё более остро почувствовал, что знает его. Но когда, где, откуда? В уме он уже перебрал все корты, чемпионаты и клубы по теннису, где они могли бы столкнуться.</p>
<p>– Что ж, это похвально. Уверяю вас, подобные письма до меня не доходили, что очень прискорбно. А сейчас, может, до прихода ваших подопечных мы все-таки сыграем? Моё время дорого, и я уже настроился на игру. Вам тоже это будет на пользу, – Атобе перешел на вежливые формулировки, демонстрируя, что он признал этого человека хозяином корта. Почему бы и нет. Но на мужчину это не произвело впечатления. Он хмуро посмотрел на Атобе.</p>
<p>– Ты играть в этом будешь?</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся. – Атобе подошёл к скамейке. Скинул рубашку, оставшись в белой майке. Взял у Кабаджи ракетку, обернулся и замер. Пока он раздевался, мужчина тоже снял куртку, оставшись в чёрной безрукавке и шортах. И надел на голову бандану. Его противник подошёл к сетке, взмахнул ракеткой и довольно зашипел.</p>
<p>– Кабаджи, да это же Гадюка из Сейгаку.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Поиграть им все-таки не удалось. Едва они начали, в коробку вбежало с десяток детей разного возраста. Атобе не мог сказать точно сколько им, вряд ли старше восьми лет. Молодая девушка, воспитательница, которая их сопровождала, сразу же узнала Атобе, и после множества поклонов запланированный теннисный матч превратился в незапланированное шоу по типу «Алло, мы ищем таланты!».</p>
<p>Атобе не мог остановить детей, они хотели произвести на "Короля" впечатление и старались изо всех сил. Стихи, песни, проза наизусть, опять песни. Он заметил, что Кайдо отвел воспитательницу в сторону и о чем-то беседует с ней. Она закивала, смущенно прикрыв рот ладошкой. "Интересно, о чем они там говорят. Наверняка, обо мне", – подумал Атобе. Это было бы нормой. Девушка вернулась к детям и Атобе.</p>
<p>– Прошу прощения, господин Атобе, мне нужно уйти. Спасибо, что посетили нас.</p>
<p>Она легко поклонилась и, кинув на ходу Кайдо: "Я жду вас через два часа!" – убежала. Кайдо подошёл к детям и остановил пытку.</p>
<p>– Хватит. Господин Атобе впечатлен вашими талантами. Но у нас время занятий, мы и так сильно отвлеклись. Всем построиться и на разминку. Тора – за старшего.</p>
<p>– Да, тренер.</p>
<p>Детей как ветром сдуло. Кайдо подошёл ближе к Атобе, практически вплотную, чтобы дети не услышали, о чем они говорят.</p>
<p>– Не давай им напрасных надежд. Ты либо что-то делаешь, либо разворачиваешься и молча уходишь.</p>
<p>– Я понял.</p>
<p>Атобе смотрел на Кайдо, пока тот, отвернувшись, наблюдал за разминкой. Внутренний стержень, который давал Гадюке силы побеждать в, казалось, безвыходных ситуациях, остался. Кайдо не размяк под бременем взрослой жизни, ответственности перед обществом и чужих ожиданий. Кейго улыбнулся. Он старался поддерживать связь с некоторыми из школьных товарищей. Тезука, побеждающий на мировых чемпионатах, спонсировался "Атоей". Санада, который работал в полиции, помогал с информацией на новых акционеров. Атобе совершенно не хотел оказаться жертвой махинаций якудза или мошенников. Многие из команды Хетея работали с Атобе или на Атобе. Теперь он хотел, чтобы и Кайдо примкнул к его корпорации. Истинный самурай, как сказал бы Санада, Кайдо закалил свой характер и мог стать бесценным сотрудником "Атоей".</p>
<p>– Так ты, говоришь, приходящий тренер здесь? А кем работаешь помимо этого?</p>
<p>Свободное время у Кейго заканчивалось, и он решил не ходить вокруг да около, ожидая пока Кайдо разговорится.</p>
<p>– Тоже тренер.</p>
<p>– Где конкретно?</p>
<p>Кайдо промолчал, и Атобе понял, что с ним никто не собирается общаться даже из вежливости.</p>
<p>– Ладно. В следующий раз писем не пишите. Можешь просто позвонить.</p>
<p>Атобе щелкнул пальцами, и Кабаджи, незаметный до этого момента, протянул Кейго визитку. Атобе предложил её Кайдо, не особо рассчитывая на то, что тот ее возьмёт, но Кайдо ее принял. Кивнул.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, что посетили нас, господин Атобе.</p>
<p>Атобе ухмыльнулся. Они все из Сейгаку такими и остались? Вроде бы тогда ещё, в лагере, команды сдружились, и школьное противостояние перестало напоминать вендетту белой и чёрной сторон. А всё такие же, с норовом. Тезуку он долго уламывал, прежде чем тот наконец-то прозрел и увидел пользу для себя же.</p>
<p>Атобе взмахнул рукой, прощаясь, и вышел с корта. Кабаджи незримой тенью последовал за ним.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Конечно же, Кейго не рассчитывал, что Кайдо позвонит сразу же. Не тот характер. Но через месяц Атобе стало как-то обидно. Все, кто не смог с ним встретиться по первому зову в тот день, долго и старательно извинялись, хотя это-то Атобе как раз и понимал. Перекроить график, наполненный десятками встреч, сложно и часто невозможно. Но у Кайдо-то какие дела, что он не может даже позвонить? И, похоже, именно любопытство, чем это тот так занят, и подтолкнуло Атобе потребовать у секретаря пересмотреть расписание на следующей неделе и внести в список дел поездку в приют Святого Антония.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Господин Атобе, прошу вас! Сюда, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Директор приюта, добродушный мужчина лет за сорок, рассыпался в любезностях перед Атобе, проводя экскурсию. Атобе хотел нагрянуть внезапно, как снег в июне, но он был деловым человеком прежде всего. Поэтому встреча была обговорена, сам приют отдраен до блеска, а экскурсия – неинтересной. Атобе, конечно, не мисс мира, чтобы дарить свет обездоленным детям, но вдоволь навидался подобных. И, в отличие от мисс мира, журналистов при его визите не было. "Скромность – лучшее качество успешного бизнесмена", – говорил его отец, а потом добавлял: "Особенно японского", и неодобрительно смотрел на Кейго. Юнцом, он только фыркал. Но с возрастом и сам понял, что да, тот, кто кичится богатством, в душе – вечный бедняк. То же самое касалось и помощи. Если благотворительность, то анонимно, если спонсорство, то с выгодой для компании. Дураком Атобе также не был.</p>
<p>– У вас при приюте есть корт, верно же?</p>
<p>– Э-э, да, вы же там были. Сугимото-сан сказала...</p>
<p>Атобе взмахом руки пресек речь директора.</p>
<p>– Я хочу спонсировать ваших лучших ребят для участия в городских турнирах.</p>
<p>– Но... большинство из них играют только потому... – директор заметил нахмуренные брови Атобе и закончил: – Вам стоит поговорить об этом с их тренером, а уже потом, я буду рад поговорить с вами о деталях.</p>
<p>Директор вздохнул. Он надеялся на другую помощь, но и это лучше, чем ничего. Атобе проводили в кабинет директора и прислали к нему Кайдо, едва тот появился в приюте. В честь приезда «дорогого гостя» тренера вызвали вне его графика.</p>
<p>Кайдо был в бешенстве.</p>
<p>– Зачем? Зачем ты это затеял? Нельзя просто прийти, сделать так, – Кайдо взмахнул рукой и щелкнул пальцами, копируя Атобе, – и чтобы все было, как ты хочешь!</p>
<p>– Можно, – улыбнулся Атобе, – обычно так это и происходит. Но я думал, ты будешь рад. Возможность подготовить ребят к чемпионатам...</p>
<p>– Им это не нужно, – оборвал его Кайдо. Он мерил шагами комнату как дикий зверь в клетке, и Атобе забавлялся, наблюдая за ним. – Им нужны семьи, нужна поддержка, а не травмы ради победы во имя Атобе.</p>
<p>Кейго фыркнул. Кайдо сурово посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>– Я про что и говорю, ты развлекаешься, а для них... Да когда ты что-либо понимал...</p>
<p>Кайдо сел на гостевой диванчик и закрыл лицо руками, вздохнул. Атобе улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Я все понимаю, особенно если мне объяснить. Что не так? Ведь если они обратят на себя внимание...</p>
<p>Кайдо посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>– Они занимаются теннисом, потому что это хороший спорт, развивающий все тело, интересный и не требующий особенных навыков. Если они станут выступать, и выступать успешно, восемь – десять человек из пятидесяти, как ты думаешь, сколько шансов обрести дом у остальных? Да и эти "везунчики", откуда ты можешь знать, что их усыновят не ради поддержки корпорации Атобе?</p>
<p>Кейго открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но действительно понял, о чем беспокоился Кайдо.</p>
<p>– Так что, никаких чемпионатов?</p>
<p>– Только не под твоим именем.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, я подумаю над этим.</p>
<p>– Ты только за этим приезжал?</p>
<p>– М?</p>
<p>Кайдо криво ухмыльнулся:</p>
<p>– Специально для «дорогого гостя» подготовили концерт. Ты обязан присутствовать.</p>
<p>Атобе скривился: концерты в честь «дорогого гостя», особенно в подобных местах, то ещё развлечение.</p>
<p>– Ты не можешь оставить детей без своего сиятельного внимания. Давай, порадуй их.</p>
<p>Атобе скривился ещё больше.</p>
<p>– Да, пожалуй... Это было бы грубо с моей стороны.</p>
<p>– Хорошо. Если выдержишь весь концерт, угощу тебя пивом после.</p>
<p>Кайдо мягко улыбнулся. Впервые с их встречи. Атобе не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
<p>– Ловлю на слове.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Они сидели в небольшом баре.</p>
<p>После концерта, который Атобе достойно выдержал (он и не мог иначе), Кайдо уехал вместе с ним в бар. Приглашал Кайдо, и выбор также был за ним. Простенький, уютный бар. Слишком простенький для Атобе, но он не был против. Во-первых, ему было интересно сойтись с Гадюкой из Сейгаку. Во-вторых, это было приятно. Кайдо был ненавязчивой компанией. Говорил мало, слушал внимательно. Атобе это выяснил ещё в машине: пока он рассказывал Кайдо о своих планах на приют, Кайдо смотрел в окно, и казалось, пропускал слова мимо ушей. Кейго намеренно исказил свои слова, и Кайдо тут же его поправил. Нахмурившись, переспросил:</p>
<p>– Ты же только что говорил, что это займёт не больше двух недель. Почему теперь месяц? Атобе улыбнулся и извинился.</p>
<p>Весь вечер говорил Кейго. Его почему-то раздражала лёгкая снисходительная улыбка Кайдо, и он пытался привести того в изумление своими подвигами и деловой хваткой. Но улыбка с губ Кайдо не сходила.</p>
<p>– И? Что не так? Тебя это не впечатляет?</p>
<p>– Что именно? Твоя способность не затыкаясь говорить о себе в течение... – Кайдо посмотрел на часы, – часа и сорока минут? Удивительное умение, ты прав.</p>
<p>Кайдо вновь улыбнулся, прежде чем сделать глоток пива из бокала. Кайдо выпил уже не мало. Бармен своевременно убирал пустые бокалы и подставлял новые, и Кейго потерял им счёт. Так как сам он пил только чтобы смочить горло, пересушенное долгим разговором, к этому времени он едва допил первый бокал.</p>
<p>– Все-таки это странно.</p>
<p>Кайдо выгнул бровь, задавая вопрос, ответом на который Кейго поспешил поделиться.</p>
<p>– Любой, если бы ему представилась такая же возможность, как тебе, был бы уже у моих ног. Я тебе даже свой телефон дал, ты ни разу не позвонил! Это уму непостижимо.</p>
<p>Кайдо, казалось, задумался.</p>
<p>– Я хотел позвонить. Потом представил, что придется объяснять твоим секретарям, кто я. Откуда у меня твой номер. И потом, что мне тебе сказать, а, обезьяний король? Я удивлен, что ты меня вообще помнишь.</p>
<p>Кайдо посмотрел на него, и Атобе задохнулся на вздохе. Совершенно некстати вспомнился анекдот, услышанный на днях: не бывает некрасивых женщин, бывает мало алкоголя. Легко было бы все списать на алкоголь, но вроде Атобе и выпил не так уж много. Кайдо, в мягком барном освещении, был похож на девушку-айдола, с которой как-то познакомился Атобе. Девушка пробовалась на роль в фильме, который продюссировал Атобе, и тогда он присутствовал на кастинге. Красивая, высокая, с большими глазами, пухлыми губами и короткой причёской. Настоящая богиня. Она покорила жюри своим актёрским мастерством, зачтя отрывок из "Ромео и Джульеты", играя при этом обе роли. Правда, в качестве главной героини взяли более милую и популярную девушку, но ей роль тоже досталась.</p>
<p>Атобе сделал глоток, залпом допив пиво. Бармен тут же подставил новый бокал. Кайдо все ещё смотрел на него, ожидая ответа. Но у словоохотливого Кейго куда-то пропали все мысли и слова.</p>
<p>– Забросите меня домой? – спросил Кайдо, так и не дождавшись ответа. – Неохота сейчас трястись в электричке.</p>
<p>Кейго кивнул. Сделал глоток свежего пива и отставил бокал.</p>
<p>– Поехали.</p>
<p>Кайдо положил купюры на стол, и бармен практически сразу вернул ему чек и сдачу. Кайдо взял чек, но мелочь оставил. Атобе не удивился бы, если бы Кайдо потратил последние деньги, но при этом Кайдо ни за что бы не попросил разделить счёт. Он же пригласил.<br/>***</p>
<p>Всерьёз задумавшись над словами Кайдо, Атобе придумал, как ему быть с приютом. Дети и правда были хорошие – им просто не очень повезло в начале жизни, поэтому он действительно хотел помочь. Он оценил волонтерскую работу Кайдо: тот не был сотрудником приюта и ничего не получал за работу. Но сотрудников в приюте все равно было мало. Не хватало воспитателей и учителей, да и медсестре неплохо было бы найти помощь. Поэтому Атобе разослал в некоторые организации, где он был акционером, приглашения на долгосрочную волонтерскую помощь в приют Святого Антония. Согласование через корпорацию "Атоей", а это уже шанс показать себя в выгодном свете и, возможно, приобрести более приятное место.</p>
<p>Уже через неделю в холле главного офиса Атобе появились претенденты. Директору приюта приходилось проводить собеседования в присутствии нескольких секретарей Атобе. Кого-то выбирали сразу, кому-то предлагали перезвонить. Секретари тщательно записывали данные желающих помочь приюту. К тому же это могло пригодиться в будущем, если кто-то из принятых поймёт, что не справляется.</p>
<p>Волонтеры закрыли дыры в штате приюта и это была действительно хорошая помощь, по мнению Атобе. Но он был уверен, что Кайдо перевернет все с ног на голову, и Атобе опять будет чувствовать себя дураком. Поэтому, через месяц после собеседований, Атобе решил лично проинспектировать приют. А заодно узнать, что Кайдо думает об этом.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Ну как?</p>
<p>Атобе устроился на скамейке в небольшом спортивном зале, словно на троне, и поинтересовался у Кайдо, как тому нововведения. Кайдо всерьёз задумался.</p>
<p>– Действительно неплохо. Как тебе это удалось?</p>
<p>– Все благодаря...</p>
<p>– Твоему великолепному сиянию? – усмехнувшись, договорил за него Кайдо. Атобе рассмеялся. Этого в его жизни не хватало. Не хватало непринужденных бесед, где никто перед тобой не заискивает, не ждёт милости или одобрения. Он иногда общался с кем-нибудь из школьных товарищей, но это были либо свои-свои, те, кого он знал как облупленных, типа Юуши или Шишидо, которые работали в корпорации "Атоей" вместе с ним, либо такие, как Санада и Тезука. Атобе встречался с ними только по делу, к тому же шутить и непринужденно общаться те так и не научились.</p>
<p>– Ты слишком дерзок, говорить так с моим величеством! – взмахнул рукой Атобе и надменно задрал голову. И был вознагражден смешком от Кайдо. Атобе замер, забыв закончить фразу фирменным щелчком пальцев. Он опустил руку. До этого он мог списать внезапный интерес к Кайдо на выпивку и полутемный бар. Но сейчас они сидели в хорошо освещенном солнцем зале, и Атобе был трезв, а Кайдо все равно выглядел как айдол.</p>
<p>– Кайдо-сенсей, можно вас?</p>
<p>В зал вошла та самая воспитательница, которую Атобе видел на корте. Кайдо тут же поднялся и подошёл к ней. Атобе посмотрел на часы. У него ещё есть время, из того что выделено на посещение приюта. Он подождет. Успеха добиваются терпеливые.</p>
<p>Девушка засмеялась и Атобе скривился: резкий звук отозвался эхом в пустом помещении. Если бы Атобе хотел, он мог услышать, о чем говорят Кайдо и Сугимото-сан, но прислушиваться не стал. Наконец-то Кайдо кивнул внезапно заалевшей девушке и вернулся к Атобе.</p>
<p>– Ты что, никуда не торопишься? – спросил Кайдо, словно хотел избавиться от присутствия Атобе.</p>
<p>– Не в моих правилах уходить не попрощавшись. – Атобе поднялся. Непринужденность момента пропала, словно ушедшая девушка забрала ее с собой. – Хотел пригласить тебя выпить в эту пятницу. На сей раз, угощаю я.</p>
<p>– Вш-ш-ш, – Кайдо зашипел, обдумывая предложение, и Атобе почти уверился, что тот откажется. – У меня нет смокинга, это нормально?</p>
<p>Атобе уставился на него: при чем тут смокинг?</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Ну, я имею в виду, что если ты хочешь пойти в какое-то своё место, то я буду там неуместен. – Кайдо зарделся, подбирая слова, и Атобе улыбнулся. Может, все эти подколки Кайдо – это попытка справиться со стрессом в присутствии великолепного Атобе? И если поначалу Кейго хотел пригласить Кайдо в шикарный ресторан, чтобы поразить роскошью, сейчас он отказался от этой идеи.</p>
<p>– Да все отлично, оденься как хочешь. Кабаджи забрать тебя отсюда в пятницу?</p>
<p>– Нет, по пятницам я здесь не бываю. Я лучше сам. Ты скажи: когда и где.</p>
<p>– Твой мейл? Я скину адрес и время.</p>
<p>– О, даже так, – пробормотал Кайдо, и Атобе почувствовал неприятный холодок, пробежавший по спине от этих слов. Ощущение ему не понравилось. Он, нахмурившись, глянул на Кайдо, который записывал в его смартфон свои контакты. Но ничего не увидел: ни ехидства, ни жажды наживы.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Всю неделю Атобе мучился этим непонятным чувством тревоги. Он воссоздал в памяти их с Кайдо встречу. Встречи потом. То, что Атобе приехал на тот корт, – была случайность. Кайдо не мог быть подставной фигурой, чьей-то пешкой, предназначенной для шантажа Атобе. И не мог придумать это сам. Слишком честный. Атобе не чувствовал в нем фальши. Но встречу Кейго порывался отменить несколько раз. И все же не смог. Скинул Кайдо координаты в четверг поутру и ругал себя, на чем свет стоит за это.</p>
<p>В клуб он приехал первым. Одно из любимых мест в Роппонги у Атобе. К тому же он был и владельцем клуба. Поэтому мог не беспокоиться о досаждающих фанатах и папарацци. Стол Атобе находился на втором этаже, в небольшой огороженной комнатке, откуда отлично было видно весь зал снизу. Атобе заметил Кабаджи, возвышающегося над посетителями благодаря огромному росту, а рядом с ним и Кайдо. Кейго, предвидя возможные проблемы Кайдо с фейс-контролем, отправил Кабаджи встретить его. И, похоже, не ошибся, вряд ли бы его пропустили. Не в этом виде. На руке Кайдо висел мотошлем, а сам он был в косухе и кожаных штанах. Атобе усмехнулся: и когда это у него появились новые фетиши? Он вновь нахмурился: вид Кайдо только подтверждал его подозрения.</p>
<p>– Все-таки стоило надеть смокинг, – улыбнулся Кайдо, присаживаясь за стол напротив Атобе. Кейго хмыкнул, да, это не ресторан, где действительно есть дресс-код на костюмы-тройки, но неподготовленного человека и это поражает. Клуб для таких же, как Кейго, для золотой молодёжи, у которой есть все. Но Кейго здесь было уютно. Каждый из посетителей его клуба влюблен в себя настолько, чтобы не интересоваться кем-то другим. И это успокаивало.</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся, здесь нет никому до этого дела. Они демонстрируют себя, а не смотрят на других.</p>
<p>Кайдо изогнул бровь, удивленно посмотрев на Атобе. Потом кивнул.</p>
<p>– Ясно.</p>
<p>Он отвлекся на сцену, где выступала небольшая группа. Атобе поднялся.</p>
<p>– Подвинься.</p>
<p>– М? – Кайдо сначала не понял, что от него хочет Кейго. Но кивнул и подвинулся к стене. Кейго сел рядом с Кайдо, протянул меню.</p>
<p>– Выбирай, что хочешь.</p>
<p>Кайдо даже не заглянул в брошюру с предлагаемыми напитками и закусками.</p>
<p>– Пиво, безалкогольное.</p>
<p>Атобе хмыкнул:</p>
<p>– Я думал, мы весело проведем время, а ты будешь безалкогольное пиво?</p>
<p>– Я на байке.</p>
<p>– Ты же знал, куда едешь.</p>
<p>– Мне не обязательно быть пьяным, чтобы слушать тебя.</p>
<p>Атобе поперхнулся колкой фразой. Во фразе Кайдо было что-то, что тут же стерло тревогу, которая мучила его с понедельника.</p>
<p>– Ладно. Как скажешь. Но вообще-то я хотел послушать тебя.</p>
<p>Кайдо нахмурился и отвернулся:</p>
<p>– Из меня так себе рассказчик, – но тут же, с улыбкой, повернулся обратно. – Да и что мне рассказывать, я же не меняю мир по щелчку пальцев.</p>
<p>Атобе рассмеялся. Тревога ушла полностью и он расслабился. Кайдо не похож на альфонса, махинатора и кого там ещё. И к тому же Кейго припомнил, что Кайдо всегда одевался примерно так же. Контраст Кайдо с его же сокомандниками из Сейгаку всегда был разительный.</p>
<p>Они разговорились. Вернее, Атобе. Он рассказывал о каких-то идеях, планах, вспоминал Сейгаку, Хетей и другие команды. Все, что мог вспомнить. Кайдо внимательно и с улыбкой слушал его, и молчать Атобе не хотелось.</p>
<p>Кайдо сделал очередной глоток и облизнулся. Атобе умолк на полуслове. Он был уверен, что если Атобе будут судить за домогательство, одного взгляда на это движение хватит, чтобы его оправдали. Атобе резко придвинулся к Кайдо, чтобы поцеловать его. Но тот отстранился, удерживая Атобе руками, буквально вжимаясь в стену. Нахмурившись, Кайдо зашипел.</p>
<p>– С чего ты взял, что я хочу этого?</p>
<p>Атобе прикрыл глаза и отстранился окончательно, сел на диван, попытался расслабиться.</p>
<p>– Твой внешний вид. То, как ты облизнулся.</p>
<p>– И только?</p>
<p>Кайдо поднялся, возвышаясь над Атобе:</p>
<p>– Дай пройти.</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>– Пропус-с-сти, – зашипел Кайдо. – Я думал, ты действительно не плох, но, похоже, ошибся.</p>
<p>Атобе резко дернул Кайдо за рукав куртки и приказал:</p>
<p>– Сядь! – И в тот же момент почувствовал, что если Кайдо поведет себя как послушный пес и сядет рядом, то Атобе перестанет его уважать. Но Кайдо остался стоять, хмуро разглядывая Атобе. Кейго поднял на него взгляд:</p>
<p>– Прошу прощения, я увидел не то.</p>
<p>Кайдо сел. Отвернулся, посмотрел на сцену, повернулся обратно. Поймал взгляд Атобе, но не отвернулся вновь. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, и Кайдо все же отвернулся, залившись румянцем.</p>
<p>– Я всегда так одеваюсь. Ещё со школы. Мне нравится.</p>
<p>Атобе кивнул.</p>
<p>– Извини. Я могу как-то загладить свою вину?</p>
<p>– Все в порядке. Ты не первый, кто ловит не те сигналы. Правда, тебе повезло больше, остальных обычно увозили на скорой.</p>
<p>– Хм, может, стоит тогда одеваться не так... броско?</p>
<p>Кайдо посмотрел на Атобе, потом кивнул на зал внизу:</p>
<p>– Иди и им это тоже скажи. Вон той девушке в мини-юбке, например, что она подает сигнал, что хочет секса.</p>
<p>– Возможно, это так и есть. Все-таки мы в клубе, и здесь... – Атобе замолчал под суровым взглядом Кайдо. – Ладно, ладно, я<br/>понял. Но ты тоже должен понять, я знаю, как в этом мире все работает. Вон та девушка живёт за счёт богатых любовников. Тот парень, в общем-то, тоже, а вот там... – Кайдо не сводил с Кейго осуждающего взгляда, и Кейго замолк.</p>
<p>– Может, в твоем мире все так и происходит, а в моём я бы хотел услышать вопрос и согласие.</p>
<p>Кейго усмехнулся:</p>
<p>– А, так тебя именно это беспокоит, – он придвинулся вплотную к Кайдо, заглянул ему в глаза, прошептал: – Я хочу поцеловать тебя, можно?</p>
<p>– У меня есть любимый человек, поэтому "нет".</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Кейго был в бешенстве. Да как Кайдо вообще посмел? Выбрать кого-то, когда перед ним был Атобе, весь в белом, такой красивый, сияющий. Такой "Его величество"! Кейго шикнул, смял листок и кинул его в корзину для бумаг, прикрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Успокоиться не получалось уже неделю. Едва он закрывал глаза, перед ним всплывал образ Кайдо, холодным тоном отвергающего его. Атобе понимал, что бесится только потому, что впервые оказался в такой ситуации. Никто не смел отказывать Атобе. Говорить "нет", когда Атобе хочет слышать "да" – запрещено! Кейго бросало в краску, сначала от стыда, потом от гнева. Он поднялся из-за стола. Сосредоточиться тоже не получалось. А у него назначена встреча, после которой он поедет в приют. Что ни говори, а Атобе был человеком дела, и он не ставил личные отношения выше деловых.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Они столкнулись в коридоре, едва Атобе переступил порог приюта. И тут же разошлись в стороны, поприветствовав друг друга едва заметным кивком. Атобе прошёл в кабинет директора, обсуждая успехи и неудачи волонтерской программы от "Атоей". Но сидеть на месте ровно у Атобе получалось с трудом. Он хотел увидеть Кайдо, поругаться с ним, влепить пощечину, вызвать на теннисную дуэль. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы тот понял, как сильно он оскорбил Короля своим невежеством. А приходилось сидеть, запоминая, какая ещё помощь нужна приюту.</p>
<p>Наконец-то Кейго вышел из кабинета и проследовал в спортзал. Он добьётся своего сейчас или никогда. Но, даже не доходя до спортзала, понял, что скорее никогда. Кайдо и Сугимото стояли обнявшись. Она плакала, уткнувшись Кайдо в футболку, а тот утешал её, гладя по плечам. Кайдо слегка отстранился, поднял свою куртку со скамьи и накинул ей на плечи. Сугимото благодарно склонила голову ему на грудь. Атобе цыкнул и отошёл вглубь подсобки. Вечерний сумрак скрыл его, и они прошли мимо, не заметив Атобе. Кайдо с кем-то попрощался, крикнул: "Мы ушли!" Атобе выждал ещё немного и вышел из подсобки. Он кипел от ярости. Так вот, значит, кого выбрал Кайдо? Вот эту вот безвкусную серую мышь с кривыми зубами?! Только потому, что она девушка? Что ещё она могла предложить?</p>
<p>Он вышел из приюта, пребывая в самом мрачном расположении духа. А вечером напился в компании Кабаджи.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Утро поприветствовало Кейго больной головой и от того противной трелью мобильника.</p>
<p>– Да?</p>
<p>– Уключы новости, – раздался голос Ошитари. Атобе скривился.</p>
<p>– Чего я там не видел. Меня ограбили?</p>
<p>– Убили сотрудницу прыюта. Главны подозреваемы – твая змея-шипучка.</p>
<p>– Твой кансайский меня когда-нибудь убьет, – простонал Атобе, но до него дошёл смысл сказанного и он вскинулся. – Кайдо? Ты говоришь о Кайдо?</p>
<p>Он уже нашел пульт и включил новостной канал. Арест Кайдо был новостью номер один. Его выводили из дома, снимая на камеру. Хоть лицо прикрыли чёрным квадратом. Атобе внимательно слушал, что говорит диктор.</p>
<p>– Согласно показаниям свидетелей, убитую в последний раз видели вместе с сотрудником этого же приюта. Они ушли вместе. Утром труп женщины обнаружил охранник приюта на корте, принадлежавшем приюту. Полиция ведёт расследование. Мы будем держать вас в курсе.</p>
<p>По телевизору раз за разом повторяли кадры с места убийства, арест Кайдо, испуганных детей, которым никто и слова не давал сказать. Зато сотрудники приюта были многословны, и, похоже, давно недолюбливали отстраненного от общества тренера. И взгляд-то у него злобный, и с детьми неласков, и даже не оформлен по-человечески. Пришлый какой-то.</p>
<p>Атобе кинулся одеваться, на ходу набирая Санаду и договариваясь о встрече. Уже в машине позвонил секретарям, приказав освободить его день по максимуму.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Я не могу разглашать детали дела.</p>
<p>Атобе устроился в кресле напротив шефа убойного отдела, Санады Генъичиро.</p>
<p>– Генъичиро, мы столько лет знакомы, а ты все ещё думаешь, я кому-то что-то расскажу? Где Кайдо?</p>
<p>Санада вздохнул:</p>
<p>– Плачет в камере. Мы отвезли его на дознание на место преступления. Облевал все деревья поблизости, теперь там ещё и воняет.</p>
<p>– Как грубо.</p>
<p>– Ты труп видел? Пусть радуется, что его ещё в общую не определили.</p>
<p>– Ты себя слышишь? Это же Кайдо, подопечный Тезуки. Да у них же тотальная честность у всех поголовно. Когда мы рвали друг другу связки ради победы, он слил матч, поправив ошибку рефери.</p>
<p>– Люди меняются, Кейго. К тому же у него, как у Кирихары, бывали приступы, а тот после них ни хрена не помнил. Тебе вообще какое дело до него?</p>
<p>– Он тренер в этом приюте. А я его спонсирую.</p>
<p>– Понятно, – Санада задумался. – Я не знаю, что можно сделать. Их видели вместе накануне убийства. Алиби у Кайдо нет. Говорит, что сидел дома весь вечер. Но живёт он один, и подтвердить это никто не может.</p>
<p>Атобе нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Он не делал этого.</p>
<p>– Ты что-то знаешь?</p>
<p>– Я общался с ним. Если бы ты его послушал, ты бы понял, что он не мог этого сделать. Я тоже видел их накануне. Сугимото-сан плакала, а Кайдо ее утешал. И сейчас, я уверен, он плачет не потому что его арестовали, а потому что оплакивает ее смерть. Мне показалось, они встречались.</p>
<p>– Хм... мы опрашивали свидетелей, никто не подтвердил их отношений.</p>
<p>– Я говорю, что видел. Можешь пригласить секретаря и внести это в протокол.</p>
<p>– Уверен в этом?</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>– Хорошо. Я рад. – Санада потер шею. Теперь он чувствовал неловкость за грубые слова, сказанные ранее. – Честно говоря, я тоже сомневаюсь, что он мог сделать это. Убийство произошло в другом месте, а то, что ее обнаружили на корте, возможно, подстроено, чтобы подставить Кайдо. Поэтому Кайдо придётся сидеть в камере, пока мы ищем подтверждение или опровержение его вины.</p>
<p>– Да он же там с ума сойдёт. Сколько вы будете искать это? И в итоге посадите его, за неимением другой версии? Я уверяю тебя, это не может быть он. Он не знал, что я их видел, и был так нежен с ней. Я просто не представляю, чтобы он сотворил такое...</p>
<p>Санада достал из ящика стола листок и протянул его Атобе.</p>
<p>– Будем считать, я тебе этого не говорил. Если ты действительно так печешься о нем, попробуй обратиться к ним. Мои руки связаны законом, и хоть я не одобряю некоторые их методы, они действительно делают своё дело.</p>
<p>Атобе посмотрел на рекламку. Особой информации не было, кроме номера телефона и названия: "«Data» it’s life".</p>
<p>– Что это?</p>
<p>– Сыскное агентство Янаги и Инуи. Если ты хочешь найти убийцу, и раньше, чем это сделаем мы, то они единственный выход. – Санада все-таки никак не мог допустить мысли о некомпетентности своих людей, и Атобе, заметив это, усмехнулся. А потом задумался о том, стоит ли обращаться в агентство. Но все же взял листок и положил в карман.</p>
<p>– Спасибо. У меня есть ещё одна просьба.</p>
<p>Санада кивнул: говори.</p>
<p>– Ты можешь отпустить его под мою ответственность? Я не знаю, – Кейго взмахнул рукой, едва сдержавшись и не щелкнув пальцами. Просьба серьезная, и в этом случае «как по щелчку» не будет. – Поживет у меня пока. Если мы оба согласны с тем, что убийца не он, сейчас он становится также жертвой преступления.</p>
<p>Санада задумался. Атобе старался выглядеть спокойным и не дать Санаде заподозрить его в махинации. Он очень хотел, чтобы Кайдо отпустили. Заключение – это не тот опыт, который придаст уверенности в жизни. Но если Санада решит, что позволяет Кейго лишнего, то Кайдо придется просидеть в камере дольше, чем каждому из них хотелось.</p>
<p>– Сегодня не могу. Нам ещё надо будет съездить с ним на тот корт, я жду, когда он успокоится. Завтра утром, думаю, я смогу выдать тебе его на поруки.</p>
<p>– Спасибо! – улыбнулся Кейго. – Ты лучший!</p>
<p>Санада криво ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>– Ты же понимаешь, что будешь жить под одной крышей с возможным убийцей?</p>
<p>Но Атобе ликовал, он был прав: никто не смеет сказать "нет" Атобе, когда он хочет слышать "да".</p>
<p>– Я знаю – он не мог, поэтому не беспокоюсь об этом.</p>
<p>Санада покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Ты дурак, Кейго. Увлекающийся дурак, – потом махнул рукой. На Атобе и его поведение. – Пойдём, запишем твои показания в протокол. Без этого его никуда не отпустят.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Атобе попросился присутствовать на следующем дознании Кайдо. Санаду пришлось долго уговаривать, но все же он разрешил при условии: сиди в машине и не высовывайся. Поэтому за процессом Кейго наблюдал из окна полицейской машины. Шофер припарковался на обочине, откуда было видно корт. Плохо, но все же.</p>
<p>Кайдо привели к коробке, завели внутрь и тут же вывели, чтобы он не испортил улики. Его опять рвало. Кейго скривился, наблюдая за сгорбленной фигурой. Каково же было Санаде, который стоял рядом? Едва Кайдо распрямился, к нему подошёл мальчишка. Атобе не мог разглядеть его издалека, но был уверен, что мальчонка из приюта. И не удивительно – полицейский кортеж с такой помпой проехал мимо, любое внимание привлечет. Атобе больше удивился тому, что сюда не сбежался весь приют.</p>
<p>Санада попытался отогнать мальчишку от Кайдо, но тот что-то закричал ему, и Санада отошёл на шаг. Кайдо присел на корточки перед мальчишкой. Выслушал, что он говорил. Санаду это, видимо, тоже заинтересовало, и он подошёл ближе. Кайдо обнял мальчишку, утешая. Через какое-то время мальчонка заговорил снова. Санада окликнул Кайдо и пошёл обратно к корту. Кайдо что-то сказал пареньку, и тот припустил назад в приют.</p>
<p>Атобе нахмурился. О чем они говорили? "Надо будет потом узнать у Санады", – решил Кейго, наблюдая, как Генъичиро сопровождает Кайдо к машине.</p>
<p>Кайдо отвезли обратно в управление, и Атобе уехал к себе. Он долго думал над тем, обращаться ли в сыскное агентство или полиция справится своими силами? Раз уж Санада их расхваливает, то они знают своё дело. Но нужно ли это Кейго. Ведь там Инуи. Забыть этого стрёмного индивида не было никакой возможности. Да что там, если Кейго снились кошмары о школьных временах, то это был не экзамен математики, к которому он забыл подготовиться, и к тому же надеть штаны, а Инуи со стаканом мерзопакости, от которой корчились на корте его друзья. Нет, привлекать к этому делу Инуи никак нельзя. Не доверял он ему. Им обоим: и Янаги, и Инуи.</p>
<p>Атобе вздохнул, набрал номер, указанный на листовке, и, не представляясь, договорился о встрече. Хрен с ними, с этими соками.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>– Итак, вы верите в невиновность Кайдо Каору из-за того, как он обращался с девушкой при жизни.</p>
<p>– Да. Я же сказал.</p>
<p>Атобе уже пару раз пересказал то же, что говорил Санаде. Сначала Янаги, потом в присутствии Инуи.</p>
<p>– Будет тебе, Ренджи. Ты же знаешь Каору.</p>
<p>– Тебя я вообще не подпущу к этому делу – ты пристрастен. Даже если он виноват, ты ж костьми ляжешь, чтобы...</p>
<p>– Исключительно по дружбе, друг мой. Ради тебя я тоже весь изоврусь.</p>
<p>Атобе подпер щеку рукой, наблюдая за перепалкой друзей-сыщиков. Похоже, из-за Инуи можно не волноваться. Но его тоже интересовало кое-что.</p>
<p>– Вы видитесь с Кайдо? Я имею в виду – все это время, после выпуска.</p>
<p>– Да, конечно. Такой дружбой не разбрасываются, – улыбнулся Инуи и добавил: – Разве вы не по той же причине здесь? Школьные узы – самые крепкие. Как ни удивительно, они выдерживают очень многое.</p>
<p>Инуи встал со стола, на котором сидел, благо рост позволял не выглядеть при этом глупо, и прошёл к секретеру.</p>
<p>– Я уже с утра занимаюсь этим. И если бы вы не пришли к нам, я бы точно вас посетил.</p>
<p>– Давайте на "ты", я себя как на брифинге чувствую. – И Янаги, и Инуи были подчеркнуто вежливы, и Атобе это почему то раздражало.</p>
<p>– Можно и на "ты", – пожал плечами Инуи. – Итак, больше месяца назад ты развернул большую программу с волонтерской помощью, верно?</p>
<p>– Ну да. Об этом в газетах писали.</p>
<p>– О любом начинании "Атоей" пишут в газетах, – кивнул Янаги.</p>
<p>– Кто-нибудь проводил с кандидатами собеседование?</p>
<p>– Конечно. Я, отдел кадров и директор приюта господин Хияшиката. Потоковое собеседование.</p>
<p>Инуи кивнул. Атобе нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Но при чем тут это? Я думал, вы будете искать убийцу. Санада сказал, что вы пользуетесь какими-то особыми методами.</p>
<p>– Это и есть наш метод. У полиции не хватает рук, внимательности и дотошности. Ради Кайдо я разберу каждый кирпичик в этом приюте, и даже в "Атоей", если понадобится, – сверкнул очками Инуи. Атобе похолодел: вот оно! А потом будут соки. И, кажется, по поводу Инуи стоило беспокоиться. Хотя теперь Атобе не в силах был остановить их расследование, Инуи начал его и без каких-либо просьб со стороны.</p>
<p>– Если вам надо поговорить с Кайдо, он будет жить у меня, пока идёт расследование. Типа домашнего ареста. Санада согласился.</p>
<p>– Да, я уже в курсе, – вновь кивнул Инуи. – По сути, мне от тебя требовалось услышать подтверждение твоих слов утром.</p>
<p>Кейго рассердился: да, выходцы из Сейгаку все себе на уме. Какое-то время назад он предлагал финансирование Эчизену, но тот отказался. В то, что Кейго удалось уговорить Тезуку, он сам не всегда верил. А Эчизен отказался как раз из-за этого, так как он и Тезука – соперники на корте. Тогда это задело Атобе, но один из претендентов на первую ракетку мира имел право капризничать и выбирать лучшие условия для себя. А Эчизен всегда таким был. Теперь вот Кайдо и Инуи этот. Что они, переломятся, если примут руку помощи от Атобе, или... По поводу "или" Кейго заставил себя не думать.</p>
<p>– Что ж. Тогда я пойду. Спасибо за помощь, господа.</p>
<p>Атобе холодно кивнул и вышел из кабинета сыщиков.<br/>Утром Кабаджи привёз Кайдо в дом Атобе. Их сопровождала полицейская машина, но без привлечения внимания. У Мунехиро были четкие инструкции, и первым делом Кайдо дали отмокнуть в ванне, а потом предложили сытный завтрак. Кайдо как раз отодвинул полную тарелку, когда в комнату зашёл Атобе.</p>
<p>– Нехорошо. Тебе надо поесть. На тебе лица нет.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу, спасибо.</p>
<p>Атобе скинул пиджак на кресло. Он вернулся с ранней встречи и успел проголодаться. Сел рядом с Кайдо и стащил с блюда по центру пару кусочков яблока. И только потом спросил:</p>
<p>– Как ты?</p>
<p>Кайдо посмотрел на Атобе, и Кейго ужаснулся. Судя по всему прошлые сутки стали для Кайдо настоящим испытанием. Никакой живости во взгляде: пустой, потерянный Кайдо напоминал куклу.</p>
<p>– Уже лучше, спасибо.</p>
<p>– Ага, заметно. Ты должен поесть.</p>
<p>– Нет, не хочу. Почему ты внёс за меня залог? Даже отец не поверил, что я не трогал Рей.</p>
<p>Кайдо не смотрел на Кейго, но от его слов у Атобе сжалось сердце. Он хотел обнять Кайдо, но не решился. Вместо этого он взял ещё кусочек яблока и откусил его.</p>
<p>– Я видел вас в тот вечер. Ты утешал её. Вы встречались?</p>
<p>Кайдо кивнул, потом мотнул головой. Атобе не понял и переспросил:</p>
<p>– Так как?</p>
<p>– Я имел в виду, да... Утешал. Кто-то стащил у неё смартфон. Там было много личных фотографий. Похоже, дети взяли. Некоторые нечисты на руку. Я надеялся поговорить с ними на следующий день, но...</p>
<p>Кайдо побледнел и закрыл рот рукой. Кейго придвинул ему салатницу:</p>
<p>– Не стесняйся.</p>
<p>Атобе поднялся, сходил за полотенцем и предложил Кайдо.</p>
<p>– Извини. И, спасибо.</p>
<p>Кейго сел обратно к Кайдо как раз в тот момент, когда у того зазвонил телефон. Кайдо подорвался, принимая звонок. Атобе чертыхнулся. Он не сводил глаз с Кайдо. На том конце орали так, что напрягаться, чтобы подслушать разговор не приходилось.</p>
<p>– Каору! Где ты? Я в управлении, эти гады ничего мне не хотят говорить. Сказали, увезли тебя, а куда не сказали. Я прилетел сразу, как только смог! Какого хрена ты молчишь?</p>
<p>– Рёма, – прошептал Кайдо и слабо улыбнулся. Нежно. У Кейго сердце ухнуло в пятки. Не Сугимото-сан пассия Кайдо, Эчизен Рёма. Он засмеялся. Кайдо удивленно посмотрел на Атобе.</p>
<p>– Это что там у тебя? Надеюсь, телек и ты не сошёл с ума.</p>
<p>– Это не я, – вновь улыбнулся Кайдо. – Я у Атобе. Приезжай сюда.</p>
<p>Кайдо посмотрел на Кейго, и тот позволительно махнул рукой: да-да, пусть приезжает. Кайдо назвал адрес.</p>
<p>– Что ему от тебя надо? Езжай домой!</p>
<p>– Я... Ну, он поручился за меня. Санада сказал, что на время следствия мне лучше не отсвечивать. А Атобе сможет защитить от журналистов.</p>
<p>– Да конечно!</p>
<p>– Все будет хорошо. Он видел меня с Рей и... – Кайдо запнулся. И вновь заговорил внезапно севшим голосом. – Рёма, оставайся в управлении. Я перезвоню.</p>
<p>– Не смей веша....</p>
<p>Послышались гудки.</p>
<p>– Скажи, что это не ты.</p>
<p>– Что? – внезапно изменившееся настроение Кайдо напрягло Атобе. – О чем ты?</p>
<p>– Все сходится. Телефон не единственное, что пропало у Рей. И только в течение последнего месяца. Когда ты стал появляться в приюте. Неужели это из-за одного единственного "нет"?</p>
<p>– Я все ещё не понимаю, о чем ты. – Кейго поднялся со стула. Разговор ему не нравился, намеки Кайдо и того больше. Каору замолчал, обдумывая свои слова.</p>
<p>– Что ты делал в ту ночь, когда погибла Рей? Хотя... Тебе незачем марать свои руки, верно?</p>
<p>Кейго медленно, как к дикому хищнику, подходил к Кайдо. Тот продолжал нить рассуждений.</p>
<p>– Ты видел нас. Решил, что я встречаюсь с ней, и решил отомстить? Или просто убрать помеху? А теперь, что я должен сделать в благодарность, что ты меня вызволил из клетки? Получил одобрение от самого шефа поли...</p>
<p>Атобе залепил Кайдо пощечину. Звук звонко разнесся по комнате.</p>
<p>– Совсем кретин?! Ты меня за кого, за якудзу принимаешь? Я всегда вел дела честно, и уж тем более не думал о мести за то, что мне не дали. Тем более такой мести. Даже шутить о таком не смей, – Атобе орал на совершенно бестолкового Гадюку. Это же надо было до такого додуматься! Кайдо закрыл руками лицо и сгорбился, слушая поток ругательств Атобе, взывающего к его здравому смыслу.</p>
<p>– Я не стал бы такого делать, даже если бы хотел, – устало повторил Кейго.</p>
<p>– Извини. Ты прав. Извини.</p>
<p>– Тоже мне, Шерлок Холмс нашёлся, – Атобе все-таки обнял и привлек к себе Кайдо, утешая его, как тот недавно утешал Сугимото.</p>
<p>– Руки от него убрал!</p>
<p>В комнату ворвался Эчизен. За ним бежал Кабаджи, но юркого Рёму сложно было поймать.</p>
<p>Кайдо тут же улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Рёма...</p>
<p>Эчизен оттолкнул Атобе и, взяв лицо Кайдо в свои руки, заглянул тому в глаза.</p>
<p>– Я здесь.</p>
<p>Кайдо обнял Рему, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Рёма значительно подрос и теперь возвышался над Кайдо.</p>
<p>Кейго усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Два сапога пара. Ты тоже решил, что я главный злодей в этой истории?</p>
<p>Рёма грозно зыркнул янтарными глазами.</p>
<p>– А кто ещё? Каору рассказал о твоих домогательствах.</p>
<p>Кейго удивленно выгнул бровь. Надо же, какое доверие.</p>
<p>Кайдо поднял голову, посмотрел на Рёму, шепнул:</p>
<p>– Это не он... – перевёл взгляд на Атобе: – Я могу пригласить сюда Инуи?<br/>Инуи приехал быстро. Атобе подозревал, что Рёма переполошил всех общих друзей и тот уже был в дороге.</p>
<p>Едва Инуи пришёл, Кайдо закрылся с ним в кабинете Атобе, заявив, что им надо переговорить с глазу на глаз. Атобе и Эчизен остались в другой комнате. Кейго нет-нет, но поглядывал на закрытую дверь. Потом обратил внимание на Эчизена, который залез в твиттер с мобильного и просматривал ленту, развалившись в кресле.</p>
<p>– Ты на удивление спокоен, – заметил Кейго.</p>
<p>– М? – Рёма поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд. Потом до него дошло. – А, ты об этом. Не волнуйся, мебель они тебе не попортят, – Рёма хмыкнул. Атобе выгнул бровь.</p>
<p>– Да чёрт, это шутка была. Если Каору хочет поговорить с Инуи с глазу на глаз, значит, он хочет поговорить с ним. И ничего больше.</p>
<p>– Но между ними что-то было, верно?</p>
<p>Рема закусил губу.</p>
<p>– Не твоё дело.</p>
<p>Атобе взмахнул руками:</p>
<p>– И вот ради этого я старался? Никакой, даже самой элементарной, благодарности!</p>
<p>– Ну, во-первых, вмешиваться тебя не просили. Инуи из-под земли бы достал того урода, что убил Рей. А во-вторых, какой благодарности ты ждешь? Ты запал на моего парня, и даже Санада это понял. Санада! Он межличностные отношения не разглядит, даже если ему в лоб об этом сказать.</p>
<p>Атобе рассмеялся. Про Санаду это уж точно.</p>
<p>– Ладно, я понял. Как прошёл чемпионат-то? Из-за всего этого я не следил за матчами.</p>
<p>– Тезука выиграл, радуйся, – буркнул Рёма.</p>
<p>– Ещё не поздно присоединиться к нашей компании.</p>
<p>– Нет уж, спасибо. Каору уже досталось твоими хлопотами.</p>
<p>Инуи и Кайдо вышли из комнаты. Инуи попрощался кратким кивком головы и тут же ушёл. Атобе решил, что совершенно потерял нить происходящих событий, но, похоже, никто и не собирался поставить его в известность.</p>
<p>– О чем вы говорили?</p>
<p>Рёма со стоном закатил глаза. Кайдо улыбнулся:</p>
<p>– Это секретная информация, но, надеюсь, это поможет. Санада уже в курсе. Я могу уйти?</p>
<p>– Нет. Если убийца специально хотел подставить тебя, то, возможно, ты можешь стать жертвой. Поэтому Генъичиро согласился на мой вариант. Моя охрана не может остановить только разве что Принца с ракеткой, спешащего к любимому. Располагайтесь. А у меня ещё есть дела.</p>
<p>Атобе взял свой пиджак и чертыхнулся про себя. Смартфон выпал из кармана, когда Кейго небрежно бросил пиджак на кресло, и теперь, пока он искал его, ему пришлось стать невольным свидетелем разговора Кайдо и Эчизена. Он сомневался, что готов был увидеть то, что происходило за его спиной, и старался не оборачиваться. Правда, его присутствие их двоих, похоже, совершенно не смущало. Судя по всему, Эчизен и Кайдо не виделись достаточно долго. Оставалось только надеяться, что они действительно не попортят его мебель.</p>
<p>– Говорил же, полетели со мной. Все-таки, кто у меня тренер? – мурлыкнул Рёма, и Атобе даже позавидовал. Хорошо принц устроился. Он наконец-то достал смартфон и ретировался к двери.</p>
<p>– Да, теперь я, пожалуй, не буду бояться перелетов.</p>
<p>Звук поцелуя оборвала дверь, которую Атобе закрыл. Он набрал Тезуке, улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Поздравляю с победой!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Следующие события они узнали через несколько дней из разных источников. Кайдо позвонил Инуи, Атобе – Санада. Рема прочёл новости в твиттере. Помеченная молнией новость быстро разошлась ретвитами.</p>
<p>– Поздравляю! – улыбнулся Рёма, когда Кайдо вернулся к нему. – Теперь мы можем убраться из этого дворца.</p>
<p>– Есть ещё некоторые формальности. Санада ждёт меня провести опознание.</p>
<p>– Какое может быть опознание, если у него нашли вещи Рей?</p>
<p>– Не знаю. Санада объяснит на месте. – Кайдо чмокнул Рему в нос и обнял. – Поедешь со мной?</p>
<p>– Ещё спрашиваешь?! Оставил тебя на месяц одного, а ты уже в тюряге оказался.</p>
<p>Рёма усмехнулся, но грустный взгляд любимого свел его шутку на нет.</p>
<p>– Извини.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда Эчизен и Кайдо приехали в управление, Атобе уже сидел перед Санадой. Его вырвали с какого-то заседания, но, понимая важность события, Кейго не жаловался. Рядом с Санадой стоял Инуи. Они тихо переговаривались, не посвящая остальных в подробности.</p>
<p>Все вместе они прошли в комнату для опознаний. За толстым стеклом стояло несколько человек, все – волонтеры из приюта.</p>
<p>– Кайдо, можешь назвать их?</p>
<p>– Учитель географии, физик, история, математика, сторож, повар. По именам не скажу, так как мы практически не общались.</p>
<p>– Атобе?</p>
<p>– Пятерых я узнаю, одного нет. Я лично одобрил их для приюта. Может он работал там раньше?</p>
<p>– Нет. – Кайдо уже начал понимать, что происходит, и побледнел, проговаривая: – Он пришёл месяц назад, как и остальные. Учитель географии.</p>
<p>Санада кивнул. Взял документы из рук Инуи.</p>
<p>– Атобе, можешь вспомнить имя учителя географии, которого вы направили в приют?</p>
<p>– Издеваешься?</p>
<p>– Атобе! – рявкнул Санада.</p>
<p>Атобе закатил глаза, Санада знал о феноменальной памяти Кейго, но это уже слишком. Как ему вспомнить имя какого-то неприметного клерка, которого он видел мельком? Но стоило ему задуматься, и нужное имя практически сразу пришло ему в голову.</p>
<p>– Ямада Горо. Невысокий такой, волосы цвета "фуджи"*, пятьдесят четыре года. Работал по специальности в отделе менеджмента. Но всегда интересовался географией и хотел обучать детей.</p>
<p>Санада кивнул, сверяясь с данными на бумаге.</p>
<p>– Что ж, знакомьтесь: Ямада Горо, – Санада указал на долговязого мужчину, которого Кайдо признал как учителя географии.</p>
<p>– Но?! Это не он! – удивился Атобе.</p>
<p>Санада кивнул.</p>
<p>– И все же он. Пойдемте. Таро уже опознал его, так что теперь он вряд ли выйдет из тюрьмы. Даже с примерным поведением.</p>
<p>– Таро? – Атобе заметил, как нахмурился Кайдо. Как заиграли желваки на его щеках.</p>
<p>– Успокойся Каору, все закончилось. Рей это не вернет, но новых жертв не будет, – мягко проговорил Инуи, и Кайдо кивнул, успокаиваясь.<br/>Санада привёл их в кабинет и протянул папку с ворохом бумаг.</p>
<p>– Ямада Горо, вернее Китануи Ято. Был задержан несколько лет назад в подозрении на убийство. Но улик не хватило. Осудили за украденные личные вещи. Через три месяца он вышел. Бродяжничал все это время, так как на работу с судимостью не брали. Кому нужен вор в доме, – Санада сделал паузу, прежде чем перейти к подробностям. – Каким образом он узнал о волонтерской программе, я могу только догадываться. Ято пока еще молчит. Самого Горо мы ещё ищем. Не удивлюсь, если Ято хотел просто обокрасть его и наткнулся на необходимые документы. А такому парню, как он, справиться с Горо было просто. В общем, факт остаётся фактом, у него были документы на имя Горо и сертификат об участии в программе "Атоей" как учителя географии. Остальное... – Санада вздохнул и эстафету принял Инуи.</p>
<p>– Помимо прочего Китануи был уволен с предыдущей работы за домогательства. Это мы выяснили уже сейчас. Вещи Рей крал он. Возможно, домогался. Рей не все могла рассказать Каору. Кайдо, так как приходил два раза в неделю, особо не сталкивался с ним, но пугал Китануи. Поэтому тот распускал слухи о Кайдо. Маньяки его типа легко втираются в доверие. Таро видел как раз подобную сцену. Поэтому он и верил в невиновность Кайдо. Но после новостей и того, что весь приют обозлился на тренера, Таро боялся об этом говорить. Повезло, что он увидел, как Кайдо привезли к корту.</p>
<p>Атобе кивнул, значит, именно это он видел.</p>
<p>– Вот к чему была вся эта секретность. Пока Кайдо арестован, дети находились в опасности. Но зато преступник потерял бдительность.</p>
<p>– Да, Санада тогда сразу же позвонил Янаги и попросил проверить всех учителей и обслугу. Китануи не боялся, что его поймают. Если бы не Таро, это сошло бы ему с рук. За ним проследили до дома и уже там повязали. Его привычка коллекционировать вещи убитых на сей раз выдала его.</p>
<p>– В его квартире нашли вещи еще нескольких девушек, которые считались пропавшими без вести, – добавил Санада, и в комнате наступило тягостное молчание. Все понимали, что это значит.</p>
<p>– Что ж... – Атобе начал и замолк, не договорив. Поднялся с кресла и встал перед Кайдо. Склонился в поклоне. – Прошу принять мои глубочайшие извинения. Из-за халатности моей фирмы ты потерял друга.</p>
<p>Кайдо кивнул. Атобе сел. "Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад", – с горечью подумал он.</p>
<p>Санада закрыл папку с данными на Китануи-Горо и тоже поклонился:</p>
<p>– Кайдо, прими и наши извинения. Все обвинения с тебя сняты.</p>
<p>– К чему мне это. Теперь меня к приюту и на пушечный выстрел не подпустят, тем более к работе с детьми, – глухо отозвался Кайдо. – Вы все прекрасно знаете, что с такими обвинениями в мой адрес мне на людях лучше не показываться.</p>
<p>Рёма взял его за руку.</p>
<p>– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Главное, что все закончилось и преступник пойман.</p>
<p>– Да, ты прав, – Кайдо горько улыбнулся, а потом повернулся к Санаде: – Мы можем идти?</p>
<p>– Конечно. Спасибо за помощь.</p>
<p>Они вышли, держась за руки. Инуи проводил их взглядом, а потом подсел к помрачневшему Атобе.</p>
<p>– Идея была замечательная. Не стоит закрывать программу.</p>
<p>Атобе посмотрел на Инуи как на больного.</p>
<p>– Моя компания облажалась. Я облажался, и ты ещё советуешь продолжать в том же духе?</p>
<p>– Не в том же, но продолжить стоит. То, что преступнику попалась бумага, которой он смог воспользоваться, не твоя вина. Да, мы все оценили твой поклон, но... Пока мы разбирались с этим делом, я придумал несколько способов улучшить систему волонтерства от "Атоей".</p>
<p>Атобе посмотрел на Санаду, тот улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Не будь дураком, Кейго. Ты никогда не сдавался.</p>
<p>– Сдаются слабаки, короли штурмуют стены! – провозгласил Атобе. – Ладно, поехали обсудим твои идеи. Только чтобы никаких соков!</p>
<p>Инуи раскрыл свою тетрадку и, с улыбкой, вычеркнул пару пунктов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>